


nights like these

by kidscupsplease



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscupsplease/pseuds/kidscupsplease
Summary: Andrew and Felix go on a 2 a.m. adventure.
Relationships: Andrew Spencer/Felix Weston
Kudos: 7





	nights like these

Andrew was awakened by what he thought was his alarm. It was unpleasant to say the least. College had really been taking a toll on him. Between sports, his irregular sleeping and eating patterns, to the lack of interaction with friends, and the piling amount of work; all he wanted was one night to relax. He finally thought he got it, until the phone rang. 

He covered his head with his pillow, waiting for the ringing to go away, determined to sleep in until the last possible minute. Unfortunately, the ringing only stopped for a few seconds before starting again. It continued like this for what seemed like an eternity to Andrew, and he had enough. He finally decided to get up and see why his phone kept ringing. 

To his surprise it was his friend, Felix. 

They didn’t have the best start to their relationship. Andrew often teased Felix throughout elementary and middle school. He toned down in high school, but others still teased him about the things Andrew used to say about him. It wasn’t until Victor befriended Felix, then later Andrew that the two finally started to become friends. 

Andrew picked up the call, and tried to make out the time on the clock while he was getting connected. 2:16 A.M. What could Felix need at 2:16 A.M.? He was finally connected and could hear Felix’s breathing through the phone.

“Hello?” Andrew said, hoping Felix was okay and this wasn’t a prank.

“Hey Andrew!” Felix says pretty energetically, considering it’s 2 A.M.

“Are you okay?” Andrew asked slightly worried. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s just- I can’t sleep, and thought you’d be up doing work, and we could talk. Of course if you want to. I mean, if you're busy I could-” 

“Felix. How many energy drinks did you have today?” Andrew asked, noticing Felix’s fast talking, and knowing Felix is addicted to Redbull.

“Uh… only 1 or 2, I’m sure it’s not that. I’ve always had sleep problems.” he said.

“Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?” He asked.

“Uhm actually, since you’re up, can I take you somewhere?” Felix asked, slightly hesitant.

“I’m only up because you woke me up.” Andrew said, slightly annoyed.

“True, but you’re awake, and we haven’t seen each other in forever. If you come with me, I’m 100% sure we’ll have a good time together, just like the old days.” 

Andrew pondered on the offer for a moment, he was very set on staying in bed all day, but he did miss hanging out with Felix, or just friends in general. Tomorrow was his one day of the semester off, and he’d probably just spend it on campus anyway, which is why he said:

“Sure, pick me up in 15.” 

“Great, I’ll see you then!” Felix said, then he hung up the phone. 

It hadn’t really hit him until Felix said it; they haven’t seen each other in a long time. Sure, they texted every so often, but the last time he saw Felix was almost a year in a half ago during summer break before college. He and his friends, Felix, Lake, and Mia decided to go on a road trip across the coast before they all parted their separate ways. Victor and Benji would’ve come, had they not already planned a trip themselves to Columbia. 

The trip was something he’ll never forget. They rented an electric car, and he offered to drive, which really meant putting it on autopilot 95% of the way. They blasted music so loud people could hear it from miles away as they all bolted out the lyric off key. The amount of Waffle House and McDonalds they ate was out of this world. The places they saw were so unique compared to the small suburb they’re from. And the amount of late night adventures and trashed hotel rooms was unforgettable, and what happened in the hotel rooms, stays in the hotel room. (or does it…). 

Andrew started coming out from the thoughts about his friends, and instead thought about what to wear. Felix didn’t specify where they were going, so he put on a pair of track pants, a white t-shirt, and his red jacket. He slipped on a pair of sneakers, and waited with his phone and key at the door. 

-

Felix rang the doorbell and excitedly awaited for Andrew to open the door. 

Andrew quickly slipped his phone in his pocket, and opened the door, greeted by an excited Felix. 

“Hey Andrew, it’s been a while.” 

“Yeah, it has been.” he said, moving his hand to rub his shoulder. “So, where are we off to?” Andrew asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Felix said.

“Can’t even give me a hint?” 

“Oh Andrew, where’s your sense of adventure?” Felix asked, giving Andrew a playful shove.

“Okay Felix, let’s go to wherever it is we’re going.”

Felix stepped away from the doorway to allow Andrew out. He locked the door and they headed down to the parking garage.

“You look great today Andrew, where’d you get your jacket from?” Felix asked in the elevator. 

“Oh, it’s just from the school, part of the reason why I’m here is because of a sports scholarship.” He said, stepping away from the elevator wall to show Felix the back. It had the school’s mascot, his number, and last name. “I could say the same about you. I’ve always thought green was a good color on you.” motioning to his hoodie.

“Thanks Andrew,” Felix said with a blush creeping up on his face.

The elevator opened and Felix’s car was straight ahead. It was a small black car, big enough for five people max. Upon closer inspection, there was a lot of dirt and sand on the bottom of the car, along with a couple dents and scratches. 

They got in, and Felix started the car, to Andrew’s surprise, the air conditioning didn’t turn on.

“Does the AC work?” Andrew asked.

“Unfortunately not. I think I busted it going to a hiking trail one day. Haven’t had the time, or money, to fix it. I can roll down the windows if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

Felix rolled down the window, and they were off.

-

“So how’s college been?” Felix asked.

“Stressful. The professors assign so much homework, and between that and the rigorous training schedule coach has us on, I barely get any free time.” Andrew said, sighing afterwards.

“What are you majoring in?”

“I’m still undecided. I’m really only in college because of the sports scholarship, which is practically a full ride.My dad wants me to major in either law or medicine, but I don’t think that’s for me.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find your calling soon, not everyone knows what they want to do at 19.” 

Andrew yawned “I hope so. I just don’t want to disappoint my dad, you know. We haven’t always had the best relationship, but getting into college has actually made him like me a little more.” 

A silence fell between the two boys, and not too long after, Andrew had fallen asleep. Felix rolled the windows up to avoid his head falling out of the car. 

Felix thought about what Andrew said. Despite being friends for two years, he didn’t know much about Andrew’s family. Granted, Andrew didn’t know much about his family, but he has been open about how his mom fades in and out of his life. He thought about it the rest of the ride there. 

A half hour later, he arrived at his destination, and pulled into the parking lot. Andrew was still asleep, so Felix started shaking Andrew to get him to wake up. He started to see Andrew's eyes flutter open.

“Hey, Andrew, we’re here,” he said.

Andrew went to rub his eyes as they adjusted to the light that was in front of them. Through a foggy haze, he could just make out purple and yellow lights, and after another blink, he realized they were.

“You drove all this way to go to Taco Bell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first Love, Victor fic. 
> 
> I was thinking about writing an expansion on their road trip so expect that after this is over.
> 
> I anticipate this to be no more than 10 chapters, although where see where I decide to take this story.
> 
> Finally, this was inspired by the song "Nights Like These" by Will Jay.
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
